


Danger

by Slytherclaw_Spice_and_Everything_Nice



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Hat will murder someone, Demented OC, Hurt Black Hat, Hurt Flug, Idiots in Love, Kidnapping, M/M, Soft Black Hat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherclaw_Spice_and_Everything_Nice/pseuds/Slytherclaw_Spice_and_Everything_Nice
Summary: Doctor Flug does what he's told.He gets work done.Black Hat doesn't care about him.Or does he?In which Flug gets kidnapped by Black Hat's top rival, and Flug starts to question how much he really knows.
Relationships: Black Hat & Dr. Flug (Villainous), Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how this is gonna go. I'm posting to post, but I might delete it later. I'm not entirely sure yet. I hope you enjoy! Also, there is non con touching later on, but so far only on the jean area. I listed violence because it is VERY POSSIBLE. Anyway, love you guys. <3

Flug, ray gun in hand, was crouched low, hiding under his lab desk. 

His lab coat was pooled around his shaking legs, sweat beading down his brow.

The manor was under attack, by an unknown, and the lab had just been compromised. 

The alarms were blaring loud, grating against his pounding head. It was dark, if not for the red lights flashing inside the metal room.

He knew nothing of Black Hat, Dementia or 5.0.5's whereabouts, but the explosion he had heard on the other side of the manor gave him a good guess. 

He had heard the massive 'boom' only seconds prior, and before he could gather his wits, the lab door had released with an echoing hiss. Flug had snatched up the closest weapon he could find, ducking underneath his desk. 

He could now hear a soft clicking, as well as the scratching of metal around the lab. He listened intently, and once the noises sounded the farthest away, he pressed the small button on the side of his goggles, and with a small click his night vision was activated. 

He could now see nicely made dress shoes directly in front of his line of vision. He knew who the dress shoes belonged to. The man no one in Black Hat Org. ever mentioned. Shit. He was pretty sure it had been a deploy. The explosion was a distraction.

In record speed, Flug used both feet to kick the person in their knees, and slipped out of the desk.

He attempted to run, but was stopped by a cold something slithering up both of his jean clad legs. The panic set in, and he couldn't move. 

He felt a hand on his forearm, before he felt a sharp pain in his side, and everything went dark.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~PLEASE READ~  
> Alright, so this chapter dabbles in sexual harassment, as well as close to attempted rape? Please, if you're sensitive to these topic, read carefully or click off. It's toward the very end, and I will make a note of where it starts. Read with a caution if these themes are triggering. <3  
> ~End~
> 
> Hello, all! Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. <3333

Flug could feel his body, heavy and in pain.

Nothing sounded better than sleep and some pain meds, his head swarming. 

He slowly opened his eyes, and was suddenly alert of the absense of his bag. His goggles were still snug over his eyes though, granting him a mercy from the bright lights. Directly in front of him was a camera. 

The walls were metal, except for the wall to his front, which seemed to be a sort of plexiglass. He wasn't sure. Everything hurt too much. 

The room was grand, and there were devices, from knives to guns to specially made weapons lined up on the many shelves. 

Oh no.

He heard a sharp click, and then a voice made itself known.

"Let's give a warm welcome to our Doctor! How did you sleep?"

The voice echoed around the room, and Flug wanted nothing but to turn it off. 

"Fucking horrible."

"Ooh, fiesty. What has your panties in a bunch?"

"My entire body hurts, and I'm tired as shit."

He heard a deep chuckle, one that could only belong to one person. 

"I could say sorry, but I wouldn't mean it." The voice cooed. 

"Figured."

The only response was silence.

A few minutes later, the voice returned. 

"Now, the cameras are rolling! Let's get this show on the road. Anything you'd like to say to your dear boss?"

"Well, not really."

He heard a loud tsk. 

"That's no fun. Maybe I should give you something to say."

A small opening popped out of the glass, and a face Flug had seen only twice emerged.

A handsome man, no older than 30, with deep cerulean eyes and jet black hair. His pale skin was smooth, jaw defined, and he was clad in a custom black suit; similar to Black Hat's. The whole of Black Hat Org. knew him and who he was. 

In the villain circle, he was known professionally as Azaziel. But he was called by all that knew him well The Shadowman. 

He was hired for his information and blackmail, and was one of the most well known for his dark deeds. He had powers somewhat similar to Black Hat's, but nowhere near as strong. He was sarcastic and psychotic, but his playfulness never seemed to waver. 

That didn't seem to be a problem though, for it only made him seem more deranged. He would smile, wide and giddy, as he chopped up a human body, dead or alive.

Black Hat hated him with a vehemence. Azaziel was very well known, almost as well as Black Hat himself. Black Hat would sneer at the thought of him, and would be in a bad mood after the mention of his name. Everyone in the manor learned to avoid the topic entirely.

As Azaziel slowly approached Flug, he carefully pulled off one of his cream coloured gloves. He then proceeded to slap the Doctor across the face.

A loud gasp escaped Flugs clenched lips, but other than that he had no reaction.

"Anything to say now?"

"What do you want from Black Hat? I'm assuming this is blackmail. But newsflash, he couldn't care less about me or my existence. Also, really? Was your glove too good to touch my face?" Flug said, sarcasm evident in his tone. 

"That's where you're wrong. And yes, Doctor, since you desperately want to know; my glove is far too good for the likes of you."

Azaziel snapped his fingers, and a tape appeared in his newly gloved hand. He then proceeded to move the camera to the side, fiddling with it to make sure Flug was visible. A TV and a VHS player rose from the ground. Azaziel popped the tape in, and pressed play.

The tape appeared to be of the lab. Flug's eyes went wide as he realized his precious lab was absolutely destroyed. His serums! His tests! Oh, damn it all to hell!

There was also a pool of coppery blood near his desk. Was it...his blood? He remembered the sharp prick he had felt before he had blacked out, and was all of a sudden aware of the glowing pain in his side. 

Flug looked back up at the video. The lab door burst open, and Black Hat stumbled in, alone.

The top hatted demon looking around the ruin, a look of...panic on his normally stony face. 

Black Hat's gaze trailed to the pool of blood on the floor, and his eyes went wide. His monacle cracked. He let out a yell of rage, before raising his hand up in the air, the rubble following suit.

Black Hat gasped when he saw no sign of Flug, and the rubble fell to the floor once more. 

"He's not here..." Black Hat mumbled.

"He's...gone."

Another yell came from Black Hat's mouth, before Dementia and 5.0.5 stepped through the doorway. 

They both appeared unharmed, and Flug let out a sigh of relief. He was right. It had been a distraction. But at least the 3 of them were safe. 

"Where's Fluggie?" Flug heard Dementia murmur. Her tone sounded hopeful on the screen. 5.0.5 made a small noise of confusion. 

Black Hat turned around, and both Dementia and 5.0.5 gasped.

"Boss...where is he?"

"I don't know.." was Black Hat's strangled reply, before falling to his knees. 

The TV went black. 

"So, to contradict your previous statement, he does care about you. Very much, and there's proof. I mean honestly, I could email that to villains far and wide, all over the world and Black Hat would be shamed away. Not my thing though. I prefer...personal attacks. "

Flug was confused, to say the least.

"W-well that still doesn't tell me what you want."

"Oh, Flug. This is currently on live to every single screen in Black Hat's manor. Say hello, my dear little doctor."

Azaziel gave an elegant gesture to the camera.

Flug looked at the floor instead.

"Aw, don't look so down! The love of your life is watching you right now, and you still have nothing to say?"

Flug's face went red, and he remembered the absence of his bag, putting his blush on display for all who were watching. 

"L-love of m-my life?"

"Don't stutter. You're a million times sexier without it."

"What...?"

A deep chuckle.

"Don't act so surprised! You're very handsome, doctor."

~This is where it starts to get worse, so if these themes trigger you, please click off for your own safety. <3~

At this, Azaziel ran his gloved hand down Flug's chest, stopping right above the button of his jeans. 

"If I'm being honest, this is more of a torture for Black Hat than it is for you. I'll get to you later."

Azaziel then proceeded to unbutton his jeans, ever so slowly.

"P-please stop."

Glaring blue eyes met his hazel ones. 

"What did I say about the stuttering?"

"Uh..."

"That's what I thought."

Azaziel directed his gaze to the camera. 

"Hello, Black Hat! How do you feel about this, huh? With the knowledge that you can do nothing to save your... little human companion. Ah, being human is so overrated, wouldn't you agree? Honestly, I was surprised you fell in love with a human. In your entire existance, you've not once caught feelings for anything. Have you gone soft? I know this one is handsome, but seriously! Look where this has put you. You get to watch as I claim what you've always wanted. This is what weakness gets you. I mean, you could always get up and walk away. But..." the man grabbed Flugs face in his hands, running his fingers over Flug's lips, before turning Flug's face to the camera. 

"Would you really leave your precious doctor alone to deal with this all by himself?"

Flug tried to tug his face out of the Azaziel's hand, only to be slapped once more. 

"Don't do that."

Flug only huffed. Then he got an idea. While Azaziel was...doing what he was going to do, Flug could try to get the tiny scalpel out of his jean pocket. The small one he had grabbed off of his desk when he had heard the explosion. He was a mad scientist, living in a house of villains after all. He couldn't afford to be stupid.

Flug knew that if he could move his binds just right, he could reach it. But he wasn't sure if he had been searched or not. It was very unlikely it was still on his person, seeing as his ray gun was nowhere in sight.

Azaziel leaned in, and pulled down Flug's pants.

"No..."

Azaziel said nothing, but kneeled down. 

Flug closed his eyes, terrified. But he knew he had to do this. He moved his hand, and very slowly slid it into his back pocket, fishing around for the scalpel. He felt something sharp prick his finger. It was still there! 

He pulled it out, the rope tied around his hands chaffing against his wrist. 

He panicked as Azaziel reached for his boxers, and quickly moved his scapel to the farthest of it's range. It had stuck itself into Azaziel's shoulder.


End file.
